1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connector apparatus and more particularly to a connector apparatus for coupling audio equipment to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various connector apparatus have been proposed to interconnect audio equipment. As is disclosed in greater detail, for example, in Japanese Published Utility Model Application No. 60-29833, usually the connector apparatus is formed as a connector system in which a connector plug is inserted into a connector socket (jack). According to the above conventional connector system, when the connector plug is inserted into the connector socket, the connector plug is held by the spring members of the contact of the connector socket.
In such a conventional connector apparatus, when unintentional tension is applied in the axial direction of the cord, the connector plug is pulled out of the connector socket. If, however, the tension is applied in the direction perpendicular to the axial direction of the cord and the connector plug, the connector plug cannot be pulled out of the connector socket In this case the cord may be broken or the user's head may be injured by a headphone attached to the cord.